Unitologist Cult
The Unitologist Cult are a dangerous fanatical cult of Unitologists that are the remnants of the Church of Unitology's militant sect known as The Circle. They are encountered in Dead Space 3: Awakened on the CMS Terra Nova as physical enemies and hallucinations. History What members of The Circle that survived the events of the Tau Volantis and the subsequent destruction of the planet's Brethren Moon, sought refuge on the CMS Terra Nova. In the aftermath of Jacob Danik's death and the destruction of the Tau Volantis Moon and the prevention of Convergence, their faith has been shaken by the destruction wrought by the Necromorphs on the planet and the moon itself. However, one Circle member remained steadfast and took their experiences as a sign of things to come. He and the survivors were contacted shortly by the awakened Brethren Moon, though this experience served to drive several of the survivors mad, some huddling up and repeatedly murmuring, "They are coming. They are hungry." While others simply killed themselves, either by shooting their heads off or cutting their throats. Many still managed to make it to the Terra Nova, where they created a new church under their prophet's guidance. They offered various parts of their bodies, most noticeably to the Brethren Moons, mutilating themselves to appear as Necromorphs and used Jacob Danik as their saint. Unaware of how they were being manipulated by the surviving Brethren Moons, the prophet and his fellow disciples create a new religion in the name of the Convergence. In their insanity, they begin dismembering, mutilating themselves in order to resemble the Necromorphs (Slashers in particular) by removing their hands to accompany new garish metal fixtures bolted to their backs and arms to resemble the claws of a Slasher. Their severed parts are offered to the Brethren Moons as ritualistic offerings, setup in various shrines around the Terra Nova, along with the existing corpses of Necromorphs left on the ship. Eventually, Isaac Clarke and John Carver returned to the Terra Nova in an attempt to use its Shockpoint drive to return to Earth, unaware of the Cult's occupation of the ship. Aided by the Brethern Moons actively hampering the 2 survivors with heavy dementia, the cultists sat in wait for an opportunity for ambush. Despite their best efforts, the cult was eventually wiped out by Clarke and Carver, and eventually abandoned by the Moons once their deception had been revealed. Gallery Unitologist Cult.jpg The Unitologist Cultists.jpg Unitologist Cultists.jpg The Unitologist Cultist.jpg Trivia *The Scraper mimics the Slasher in their attacks and the Feeders in their swarming tactic, however as they lack the hardy physiology of genuine Necromorphs, they easily succumb to gunfire, often going down in one shot. *They revere the Necromorphs as gods and honor them on memorials created from their dismembered hands, as per their conversion into the cult. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Nihilists Category:Organizations Category:Dead Space Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heretics Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Mutilators Category:Sadomasochists